New Things, and New People
by I'm-Alice-Cullen
Summary: I suggest you don't read this unless you have read 'Jealousy'. There is a secret no one has known, not even Christophe knows, but it involves Dru. A boy mysteriously shows up at the Schola Prima and seems to know Dru, and everyone in the Schola Prima.
1. The New Boy

**Hey guys! This is only my 2****nd**** fanfic, and I'm really excited about it! I don't know how long this story will be, but it will probably be at least 4 or 5 chapters. If you want more just tell me. And I might not update very often, but I'll try to update as soon as I have a new chapter ready. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Strange Angels' or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Dru POV

I opened my eyes and saw the pure white of the ceiling. The white, silky covers underneath my fingers were smooth. I heard murmuring outside my door. Most likely Benjamin and Leon whispering. I heard the deep breathing of my _loup-garou_, Graves.

I sat up and looked around. Graves was laying on the floor, all wrapped up in the sleeping bag he _insisted_ in sleeping in. I had offered a few times that he sleep in the bed with me, and he did, but the next night he would sleep on the floor in the sleeping bag.

It was almost breakfast time, but I didn't care. I would rather be in my room with Graves, than have to face the Schola Prima full of boy wulfen and _djamphir_. The only other _svetocha_ in the whole world was a bitch that deserved to be taught a lesson. Anna was her name. She and I didn't get along well. _At all_.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

I went over to the door and unlocked the bolts and chains and quietly opened the door. There stood Benjamin in all black, as usual.

"Milady." Benjamin said, bowing slightly. "I suggest you and your _loup-garou_ get dressed."

"Um, okay. Just give us a minute and we'll be right out." I said, closing the door.

I walked over to Graves and shook him, gently. He didn't wake up, but he stirred. I shook him again, roughly this time, and he woke up.

"Hmmm? What's wrong, Dru?" Graves asked, looking around sleepily.

"There's nothing wrong. We need to get up though. I think there may be something going on. Benjamin told me that we need to get dressed." I told him.

"Oh, so Ben is deciding to order us around now?" Graves asked, chuckling.

"Just get dressed." I said.

* * *

We were walking towards the cafeteria when we heard all this loud murmuring. We turned a corner and came up behind all these boys crowding around the outline of the cafeteria.

I looked above the boys shoulders, into the cafeteria, and saw a boy sitting at a table with is feet propped up. Mr. Beuford was standing beside him, his face expressionless.

The boy didn't look fit to be in this school. He looked as if he should already know everything he needed to know, as if he should be on the Council already. He seemed at ease, as if everything around him were nothing. It was like nothing was wrong, like there were no monsters out in the world.

The boy was wearing what looked like expensive clothes, a pale blue long-sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, khaki pants, and polished dress shoes. The clothes seemed fancy, yet casual.

The boys in front of me parted so I could get to the front of the crowd. When I did, the boy looked up at me.

The boy spoke. "Dru…"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! I know the characters might be a little OC, but this is just what i've come up with. As i said before, flames are welcome! Review! :)**


	2. Visions and Names

**Thanks for everyone that read this story and reviewed! That means so much to me! Okay, so we didn't have school today because the roads were icy, and now it's 5:30 in the afternoon and I'm **_**just now**_** writing more to this story. Oh, well! I hope you like this next chapter! I'll try to write longer chapters as the story goes along!**

_

* * *

_

_The boy spoke. "Dru…"_

Our eyes met and I was drawn into a completely different world.

The air smelled of expensive cologne and clean air. The walls were spotless, kind of like the Schola Prima. I was walking down a hall that had soft, red carpet. The paintings on the walls had to be _centuries _old. It was amazing.

I saw a boy walking towards me. I thought he was going to stop me and talk to me, but he just walked right past me, as if I wasn't there.

I kept on walking and stopped at a door. I pulled out a key and inserted it into the keyhole and turned. The door swung open and I went in. As soon as I stepped inside, it swung shut with a soft _click_. I looked around. The room seemed familiar. It had a balcony on the far wall, and flowers in a vase that hadn't wilted yet. It looked like someone came in here often, but everything was dusty. Maybe it was the smell that made it seem familiar.

I went to the doors that led out to the balcony and opened them. I stepped forward and heard a rattle. I looked back at the door, but it was still shut. I looked over the edge of the balcony and realized I was at least on the 3rd story of the building.

I walked back into the room and shut the balcony doors. Looking around, I saw furniture in a corner of the room covered by dusty sheets. There were bookshelves lined up against one wall, books piling up on all of the shelves. Some put on the shelves neatly, some put on the shelves messily.

I walked over to a bookshelf and pulled down a book titled _"Myths and Secrets."_ I felt I should know it, but the title didn't ring a bell. I flipped it open to page 47 and saw a flower. It was pressed flat from so many years in the book.

Next thing I know, the door is banged open and I feel something hit the back of my head.

The book and the flower fall to the floor, and I black out.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I'm staring up at the white of the cafeteria ceiling, with faces all around watching me. I sit up and see the boy, doubled over as if in pain. I couldn't see his face, so I wasn't sure if he was okay or not.

All the wulfen and _djamphir_ look worried. About who, I'm not sure.

Mr. Beuford is kneeling next to the mysterious boy, talking to him. It seems the boy is unresponsive, but it looks like he shakes his head, responding to Mr. Beuford.

The boy sits up and looks around. His eyes find me and he stands up. He walks over to me and holds his hand out, a silent question asking permission to help me up. I take his hand and he pulls me up. I look at his face and notice his eyes are brown, just like mine.

"You areDru Anderson, correct?" he asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Thank you God." He whispers, looking at the ceiling. He looks back at me, memorizing my face as if we're best friends and he's about to lose me. "I'm Brandon, your twin brother."

**

* * *

**

**Mwahahahahaha! Another cliffy! So far, I'm really good at writing cliff hangers. Maybe next chapter won't have a cliffy, but we'll see! I write these when I feel like it! Luv ya guys!**


	3. Truths and Night Talks

**We only had school on Monday this week! XD But after about the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** day, a lot of people were wanting to have school the next day, but no such luck! Here is the 3****rd**** chapter of 'New Things, and New People!'**

_

* * *

_

_"I'm Brandon, your twin brother."_

There were gasps going all around the room.

I stare at him, dumbfounded. _Oh my fucking god. _I think. _That's not possible. This can't be possible._

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, I am very sure." Brandon says. "We were separated at birth; it was what our mother wanted. I was taken in by our mother's brother, who is human. He and his wife raised me and sent me to school and when I was ready, they sent me to a Schola in London, where we lived. I learned of you from a letter from our Uncle Brian. Brian was our mother's only brother, and he cared about her deeply, even after our mother turned 15 and was sent to the Schola Prima. Uncle Brian would write to our mother and the letters would keep coming and going, that is, until she died."

"I don't think I believe you." I say. "My dad never said anything about a twin brother."

"He was told not to tell you about me. Our dad had to pretend I didn't exist, no matter how much he wanted to tell you about me." Brandon says.

I look down at the tile of the cafeteria floor, remembering the look on dad's face when he thought I wasn't looking when my birthday came around. He looked like he was regretting something, but whenever I asked him what was wrong; he would wave me off and say, "Nothing Dru. Don't worry about it." Now I think I know what he was thinking about when he looked like that. He was thinking of Brandon.

"Are you okay?" Graves asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine Graves. Don't worry." I say looking at him. "Okay." I say, looking at Brandon. "I think I believe you."

* * *

Later, when we were supposed to be asleep, I was lying awake in bed, Graves on the floor in the sleeping bag.

I was thinking about how the only thing that made Brandon and I look alike was our eyes. But then I realized that maybe there was more that I just wasn't seeing. I mean, I haven't known him for very long, only a few hours. Is it possible, that even though we grew up separated, our personalities might be the same? I pondered over this for a few minutes until I felt eyes on me.

I looked over at Graves and saw that his eyes were open and he was watching me.

"You okay?" Graves asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What're you doing awake?" I ask. "You're supposed to be a sleep."

"You're supposed to be asleep too." Graves says, sitting up.

"Okay, you've got a point. But what are you doing up?" I ask.

"I never fell asleep."

"Oh…maybe that's why there was no snoring…I didn't exactly notice."

Before I even realized he had moved, Graves was sitting beside me on the bed. It was then that I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. I had to repress the urge to touch his tan, muscled skin.

"You see something you like?" Graves asks in that smart-ass way of is.

"Oh, shut up." I say, leaning into him.

Graves puts his arm around me and leans his head on top of mine. I can hear his heartbeat; it's quick and evenly spaced rhythm almost like a lullaby.

"Hey Dru?" Graves asks, after a few minutes of silence.

"Mmhm?" I ask.

"Do you think Brandon is telling the truth about being your twin brother?"

I sigh. "I don't know Graves, I really don't know."

"He _does_ kinda look like you, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah…you both have brown eyes."

I snicker. "I'm kinda surprised you realized that."

"Oh shut up." Graves says. "I was just sayin'. Any idea how he realized that _you_ were Dru, and not some other girl."

"Well, I am one of only 2 _svetocha._ So that's a possible reason why."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry, I'm tired."

"It's okay." I say.

I stifle a yawn and look up at Graves. He looks down at me and gives me the lop-sided grin that I love. I smile at him. I blush and look down at my hands. His fingers find my chin and force me to look at him, his green eyes staring into my brown ones. We both lean forward and our lips meet. Kissing him is the best thing I've ever felt. He's gentle and doesn't push me too far. It's almost like being in heaven, where everyone is kind and gentle. Kind of like floating on air. All too soon, the kiss ends, and we're left sitting there, breathless.

I look up at Graves and see that he's looking at me. After another minute, we both lean in again for another kiss. When our lips meet this time, the air seems to grow thicker. His fingers leave trails of fire wherever they roam. I gasp into his mouth as his hand goes under my shirt, and that's when his tongue goes into my mouth and meets mine. Our tongues fight for dominance, and his wins. I pull back for a breath of air, and he kisses down my jaw to my neck. His hand is pressed flat against my stomach, inching up little by little. My hands grab on to Graves's hair, my head resting on top of his.

Finally I find the breath to speak. "Graves, stop, we shouldn't do this." I say, breathless.

He pulls back, his hand still under my shirt. He stares at me with his lust-filled green eyes and takes is hand out from under my shirt.

"Sorry." Graves says, clearing his throat. "Wasn't thinking."

"It's okay." I say softly.

Graves leans back onto the pillows. I look at him and then lay down next to him. We stare at each other for what seems like forever, and then Graves pulls me closer to him. I snuggle into his chest and we fall asleep like that.


	4. Author Note

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I know you all hate author notes, but I thought I'd give you an explanation of why I haven't updated in a while…or at least an excuse. I've been failing math and biology and I had to get it up by Friday or I wouldn't be able to go on the band trip or the choir trip…so… And plus I just haven't thought about writing.**

**If I haven't updated in a while, you can send me a message or review on my story and tell me to update and I'll update sooner!**

**Please review or send me a message and tell me if wether you want it to be a Christophe/Dru story or a Graves/Dru story.**

**Oh, and if you have any ideas on what to do in my story, that'd be great! Thanks!**


	5. Another Author's Note

**I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I am a HUGE procrastinator (or at least I think I am) and I am kinda having a writer's block on my story right now! I meant to update earlier! And now it's spring break and I am yet again procrastinating…I'm sorry! I will try to update by Friday, but if I don't, you can yell at me and/or flame me and/or beat me up through the computer. I'm trying to do better at writing my chapters! Hopefully this writer's block will go away soon! Luv ya guys! 3**


End file.
